Candy world
by Akuroku52
Summary: os très court pour Petri  kokoro-desu


Os pour Petri ( kokoro-desu pour les inconnus)

Candy-world…

Je suis un vilain garçon de dix-neuf ans…je suis toujours en train de délirer avec mes potes, le pire c'est que je n'aime pas les filles…non, ça se plaint « jme suis cassé un ooooongle ! », ça pleure « nan mais tu sais quoi ? il m'as dit que j'étais groooosse ! », Les filles c'est comme nos couilles : toujours entre nos pattes ! Non moi j'aime les mecs, frêles, sympas, cools, intelligents et surtout je veux un blond ! J'aime pas les bruns, j'en suis déjà un, je n'aime pas les roux, ça me fait penser à mon pote Axel, je n'aime pas les châtains ça me fait penser à mon jumeau… nan moi je veux un blond ! Avec des yeux bleus.

Je marche dans une ruelle, je viens de lâcher Axel devant sa porte, son imbécile de frère lui a beuglé dessus à cause de ses pompes toutes crades…m'enfin Réno gueule toujours si son Yazoo chéri est pas là…quel crétin !

_**L'amour c'est pour les tapettes. **_

Je marche dans cette foutue allée et je vois par terre une sucette en spirale, comme dans les fête ! Si ! Je la ramasse, l'ouvre et croque dedans, c'est sucré et c'est citronné… j'aime ! Puis en continuant je tombe sur un bonbon emballé entouré de bonbons plus petits aux couleurs et aux formes variées…le gars me connaît ou quoi pensais-je. Puis je continuais encore tout en ramassant mes trouvailles. Jusqu'aux cigarettes au chocolat et à la vanille… je continuais encore et toujours jusqu'à ce que je trouve dans une ruelle un mur défoncé menant dans une vieille bâtisse. J'y entrais ramassa encore les bonbons, puis avança au milieu de la pièce. Une sucette à la bouche je m'approchais d'un objet sous une épaisse couverture.

Je m'approchai et tira dessus découvrant un immense miroir aux bordures colorées et ressemblant aux sucres d'orges. Sur le coup je passais ma main sur le miroir et elle passa au travers !

Derrière je tâtai quelque chose de doux et de collant à la fois et dans je tirai dessus, j'emmenai un morceau de Barbe à papa… je me décidais pousser par la curiosité, de rentrer dans le miroir et je tombai sur le paysage le plus farfelu du monde : une route en réglisse, des arbres en bonbons, des maisons en pain d'épices, des personnages en gâteau, des animaux en guimauves, des nuages en barbes à papa. J'avançais dans l'allée, complétement perdu par ce monde quand un objet me percuta. Un petit bonhomme ce releva et me regarda.

? : Pardon

Moi : pas grave ! Ou on est ?

? : À Candy World !

Moi : Candy…world ?

? : je vous conduit au prince de Candy World ?

Moi : oui je veux bien…

Le petit bonhomme en bonbon me m'accompagna devant un immense château de gélatine. Puis au moment de rentrer, je m'imaginais la tête du prince…un bonbon géant ? Je traversais un couloir immense et tomba sur la salle du trône…sur la chaise rouge, était assis un…humain. Un blond…petit…très petit…Je m'approchai et l'observa. Comme le genre que j'aime bien : Blond, yeux bleu, petit, frêle. Après est-il un bon prince ?

Prince : sois le bienvenu dans mon royaume ! je me nomme Ventus Candy !

Moi : heu…salut ! Moi c'est Vanitas !

Le blond se jeta sur moi me tripotant les cheveux, j'ai horreur de ça mais il est carrément mignon alors je le laisse faire. Puis il planta ses billes bleues dans les miennes et me tendit une sucette bleue.

Ventus : tu la veux ? C'est la mienne !

Moi : jpeu pas me permettre !

Ven*remarquez à quel point je deviens intime avec lui !* : J'insiste !

Je la lui pris gentiment frôlant ses doigts des miens, il avait les mains douces et les doigts fins. Il me regarda profondément et m'intima de croquer dedans, ce que je fis. Je mordis le bout de la sucette et sans me prévenir, il approcha sa bouche près de la mienne et croqua un bout lui aussi, ses lèvres près des miennes. Il lécha avec gourmandise le morceau qui s'était collé au coin de mes lèvres et me regarda avec envie. *jvais lui sauter dessus, jvais lui sauter dessus, jvais lui sauter dessus, jvais lui sauter dessus…* puis, le coup de grâce qu'il ne faut pas faire avec un Vanitas en chaleur : la main sur les fesses. Je capturai ses lèvres gourmandes au gout sucrées et les embrassa avec passion et plaisir, poussant des gémissements de plaisir…étrange en passant… ne me dites pas que…les gémissements que je poussais étaient pire…

OoOoO

Je me réveillai en sursaut maudissant le connard qui tirait son coup à cette heure si…je sortis dans le couloir puis ouvrit la porte de mon jumeau en pétard :

Moi : PUTAIN SORA FAIS MOINS DE BRUIT AVEC RIKU MERDE !

Sora : hiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiii *surpris la main dans le sac ou plutôt la quequette dans les fesses naturellement ça bloque*

Moi : oui hiiii en même temps tu m'as réveillé en plein rêve !

Mon frère me lança un coussin dans la gueule et en claquant la porte j'entendis :

Riku : je suis coincé ! Déstresse ! Jpeu pu m'enlever !

Sora : je sais mais j'ai été surpris !

Je me sauvai dans ma chambre maudissant mon frère, les filles, Riku, et le Sexe qui m'a pourri la nuit…

Fiin ^^

Désolé c'est très court mais j'ai pas réussi à faire mieux ^^ peut-être que j'en referai une ^^


End file.
